


Heat Wave

by katfett



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, First Time, Romance, Smut, baby monk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katfett/pseuds/katfett
Summary: Unable to stand the heat of the night, Osferth goes for a walk to the river. He just happens to chance upon Eir, the Shield-Maiden bathing.
Relationships: Osferth (c. 885-934)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't get it out of my head. Hope you like.

Osferth hadn’t meant to stumble upon her. He’d been struggling to sleep in the stifling warmth of the hall and so he had wandered. The river would provide a cool breeze and so he headed there. He’d been deep in his thoughts when he had reached the river and so he hadn’t noticed the woman in river.

“Does the heat keep you up as well, baby monk?” He startled, a hand going to his sword before he realised she stood waist deep in the water with her bare back to him. Osferth quickly turned around to face the years. Eir. A naked Eir. Osferth felt the heat rush to his face.

A soft chuckle reached him.

“Forgive me, lady Eir. I was not paying attention to my surroundings,” he said as he listened to the water swish about her with her movements.

“There’s nothing to forgive.” Her voice was that raspy tone that made Osferth’s belly tighten in such a strange way. “If you’re trying to escape the heat, you could join me.”

His cheeks burned hot and he shifted a little on his feet. “I could not, lady.”

“But you could.”

Part of him wanted to, but he knew it was wrong, he couldn’t give in to the temptation. Uhterd would laugh and join her if it was him, Finan likely would do similar. No one was around but them. Osferth, for a fleeting second glanced over his shoulder; her back was still to him. Covered in scars and dark blue markings; tattoos that spend the breath of her left shoulder and down across her side, curving around her forth at her hip to disappear. She was running her hands across the water and then she turned, as though sensing him spying and he quickly averted his gaze.

“Osferth, would you like me to drag you in?” she teased him and Osferth grinned.

“No, lady.”

He heard her move, he could tell she’d risen up out of the water by the sound of it splashing back into river. He had to remind himself to keep his gaze straight ahead.

Osferth felt her come up close behind him.

“What will it be Osferth?” she whispered by his ear as she leaned in. He couldn’t help or control the shiver that went through his body as her breath fanned across his ear and neck. Fingers, roughened from war, but gentle in their touch brushed along his own fingers and he looked down as he turned his hand to hers, letting her entangle their fingers.

His breath was short and fasr, he had to remember to breathe as Eir slowly turned him to her. Osferth kept his gaze high, unable to look at her naked and wet before him.

“It’s not wrong to look, Osferth,” she said quietly to him as though she could tell he was struggling. Her hand tightened its grip on his and he returned it, unsure if it was out of nerves or a need to feel grounded to her.

“If it is not wrong, why do I feel so scared?” he asked her softly, finally lowering his gaze to meet hers. She smiled a little and reached up to cup his cheek.

“Because you let something stifle your freedom of choice.” Her fingers dropped from his cheek to the cross around his neck.

Osferth’s free hand came up and covered her own. For a moment, just a moment they stood there quietly watching one another. She was not much older than him, but still, her years had been so different to his. While he had been in a monastery she had been a warrior, a traveller. Osferth trusted her in that moment, knew that if he wanted to stop, wanted to turn and run she wouldn’t laugh at him, and it was that which kept him from doing so. All the stolen glances he’d tried to get of her when he hoped she wasn’t looking, when she had adopted his nickname of baby monk and the way it rolled off her tongue made Osferth glad of the moniker Finan had given him.

He leaned down, and kissed her. Osferth was tentative, and he withdrew fast. Worried he might have done something wrong, he glanced at her. Her eyes were opening and she was smiling, not in teasing though but a soft smile that gave him such relief he didn’t realise he’d been holding his breath until then. He let it out sharply. “Show me.”

Her fingers untangled themselves from his and she wordlessly drew his cross over his head, tossing the necklace down by her clothes. She loosened the togs at his throat, slipping her fingers beneath to run across the back of his neck. Osferth leaned into the touch, his hand coming up to mimic hers, burying under her long golden hair to find her neck, his thumb stroked along the column of her throat.

He felt the shiver go through Eir as she stepped in closer to him, pulling his head down to meet hers.

This kiss was fierce, her mouth bruising as she bit down on his lower lip. He opened his mouth to her and groaned as her tongue met his. Osferth held her close, his mouth learning to match hers with eager passion.

Eir pulled back. “Look at me.”

Osferth drew in a shaky breath as he let his eyes lower across delicate shoulders, down to her breasts and his cheeks reddened but he didn’t stop. He drank in the scars, the curve of her waist and hips; the dark curls at the junction of her thighs, down over muscular legs.

After a long moment his gaze roved back up to her face. She was watching him quietly, proud and unashamed of herself in all her nakedness.

Osferth reached up to pull at his shirt, removing it and tossing it over to where her clothes lay. He had been barefoot as he preferred to feel the ground beneath his feet so the only thing that remained between them were his britches. Her eyes followed the scars he had amassed in his time with Uhterd, the muscles of his torso and abdomen. Training had hardened him up over the years. He had been softer once, didn’t have the strength to lift a sword for long. Osferth’s fingers were shaky as they reached for the laces of his britches.

Drawing in a final breath, he pushed them down and drew them off. He couldn’t meet her gaze, and he covered himself more as a reflex to being nervous.

“Osferth,” Eir said, her voice was gentle. He glanced at her from beneath his lashes as she held out her hand to him. The invitation was open. He could take it, or he could run from it. The cross on the ground by them felt heavy around his throat and he wasn’t even wearing it.

He let out the breath he was holding. He wanted this, and so he stepped towards her.

Eir led him by the hand into the cool water at her back, not taking her eyes off him; making sure he was there and present.

Sinking into the water he was grateful for how cool it was even though it didn’t take the heat from his cheeks.

Osferth let her draw him to her, watching intently as she reached out to run her fingers along his jaw. “Are you going to kiss me, baby monk?”

The teasing smile made him chuckle and he nodded as he leaned in and kissed her. It wasn’t chaste but it wasn't bruising. He enjoyed the sensation of her mouth against his. Her body glided in close to his; hands wrapping around his shoulders as his found her waist.

She was soft against him. Her mouth broke from his as she caught a handful of his hair in her fingers and tugged his head back. Osferth grunted, pulling against it a little, uncertainty in his eyes. Her teeth dug into his throat, turning his grunt into a groan, deep and heavy in his chest as he felt that tension in his belly tighten as his cock hardened.

She laved her tongue over the bite and he winced at the sting of it. “Now I own you, your god has to share you with me.”

Osferth couldn’t help the chuckle at her determined tone. She was chuckling along with him as her fingers eased out of his hair, scraping across the back of his neck.

Osferth slid his hand up her side, watching as her breath caught in her throat as his thumb brushed the curve of her breast. He paused, looking at her for some sort of permission.

“Let go Osferth.”

He was worried at letting go. He knew his father’s reputation since he was little. It’d been hard to ignore the whispers as to just why he couldn’t see his father or his mother. If he let go, would he sire a bastard? Could he live with that?

“What happens if I... if you... what if you become with child?” The stammer made him internally curse.

The feel of her leg brushing over his thigh made him twitch a little as she drew him in close until her belly was against his, her breasts pushing into his chest, and her legs wrapping their way around his hips.

“Do not worry yourself about that, I know how to prevent it.” Osferth frowned a little, many questions racing through his mind. Eir laughed a little, shifting herself against him, wrapping herself round him like a vine wanting to find a wall. “It’s nothing to frown at.” She reached up and eased the frown lines away before she leaned in to kiss him gently. “You let that cross weigh so heavy on your shoulders.”

Osferth sighed into the kiss; she was right. He pushed the thoughts out and let himself be wrapped up in her. His fingers resumed their nervous path along her side, slowly gaining a boldness as his hand settled by her breast. As if sensing his hesitation, his uncertainty about how to touch her, Eir reach between them and dragged his hand onto her breast and covered it with her own, squeezing the globe of flesh gently. He let the pad of his thumb brush across her nipple and watched as she moaned softly, arching her torso towards him. He drew his finger around the dusky coloured nipple before doing it again. It hardened under his touch and he marvelled at the way Eir whimpered before him.

He leaned in to kiss her throat then, letting his teeth nip testing against the column of flesh. One of her hands found purchase around his shoulders and she rocked her hips against him. Osferth moaned as he felt her brush against his hardened cock. All to aware of how close they were, he could’ve easily grabbed her hips and pulled her towards the bank. The tightness in his belly was not uncomfortable.

He let out a sharp gasp as fingers, sure of their actions closed around his cock. Osferth pulled back to lean his head against Eir’s as her fingers stroked the underside of him. He moaned, breathing heavily as that tight feeling grew. He opened his eyes to see her watching him, unspeaking as her fingers brushed across his tip. He twitched a little in reaction as her thumb pressed against it.

Eir leaned in to kiss him, her tongue matching her fingers and Osferth struggled to keep his legs under him as his thighs tensed under her buttocks.

***

Eir moaned into the kiss as he resumed his playing with her breast. When she’d seen him on the riverbank, her heart had gone into her throat and she’d almost ducked completely under the water. For weeks she’d been struggling to keep her eyes off him; a monk of all people.

It didn’t help that she had let her frustration build to a near breaking point of her sanity. When he’d not run at the offer to join her, Eir had hoped she might not have to avoid him any longer. His body was different to her past lovers; Ivar had been broad, tanned and heavily scarred while Osferth was lean, fair and had scars but nothing to the extreme she was use to. Now, here they were, his hand on her breast, her fingers around his cock and their mouths locked in a passionate kiss.

Eir smiled against him and let go of him, his hand went to pick up where she left off but she caught his fingers. “You don’t want to finish this that quickly.”

Even in the darkness of the early morning Eir could see the deep flush that spread over his cheeks. Eir grinned and pulled him to the small rock face that ended the river’s mouth. Leaning back against it, she pulled him close. His hands found her breast and waist and she found his cock. Only this time, she stroked him slow, matching his speed on her breast. Eir panted a little, giddy at the pool of warmth between her legs. She needed this. She’d been without someone for so long, the fact she liked the young man here with her was a happy circumstance. Slowly, and while keeping her eyes locked with his, Eir sunk down onto Osferth, letting him slide into her. Osferth’s head rolled back and Eir grinned, pressing kisses to his jawline. His arm tightened around her waist as he moved them and pushed her back into the rocks. It stung a little as they bit into her back but the discomfort was worth it.

She wanted to let him adjust to it, she wrapped her legs around his hips, digging her heels into his buttocks to move him in closer. Osferth grunted as his head leaned down against her shoulder and his free hand found purchase against the rock behind them.

“Eir.” His hoarse voice was strangled a little.

“Just go slow,” she whispered against his hair, her heels easing on his arse so he could rock his hips.

She moaned into the quiet of the early morning as he did just that. It was tentative, but by the the gods it felt amazing as he rolled his hips, learning.

Her fingers dug into his shoulder, and she moaned, encouraging him on as her lips found his ear. He grunted into her neck, his teeth closing around her skin in a bite sharper than she expected. Her whimper wasn’t out of the pain, but the spike of pleasure that ran through her and she started to match his thrusts.

Osferth moaned her name into her throat, the arm around her waist pinning her against him and the rock as he thrusts started to build.

***

Osferth was drunk. At least, that’s the sensation he could liken this too as he buried himself into Eir with an eagerness that somewhat surprised him. Her thighs tightened around his waist, trapping him. Not that he was going to go anywhere anytime soon.

His belly was tight, his thrusts rough and jerky as he chased towards a pleasure he didn’t know existed.

Osferth moaned as Eir’s fingers dug into his shoulders. He felt the rock bite into his palm as he clutched at it for purchase. Eir’s hand delved into his hair and held fast. Osferth met her gaze, it was heated, soft and full of passion as she rode him. He couldn’t look away. Gone was his embarrassment or shyness as he realised he was the reason she looked at him like this, he made her this way. It might’ve been a sin to be prideful, he’d pray for forgiveness later. Now, he would enjoy this.

As he felt that tightness in his belly coil and break. Osferth let out a low growl as it did break, a blinding wave of pleasure coursed through him, his body shuddering as he jerked roughly against Eir before sinking down into the water, pulling her with him.

Eir smiled, straddling him in the water as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He was tired but for the first time in a long time, he had no thoughts beyond the woman with him in the water.

“Did you enjoy that, baby monk?” The teasing tone to her voice made him chuckle, the lightest of blushes warming his cheeks, as he reached up to run his hand across her cheek softly.

For once, he did not have the words to express his thoughts. Instead he leaned in and kissed her gently. “We should probably get out and head back.”

Eir smiled, nodding as she stood in the water, holding her hand out to him. He took it without hesitation.


End file.
